The Terrible Truth
by Twilight-Falls
Summary: The Doctor and Rose on one of their trips encounter a strange girl, who seems to be able to use Time Lord technology... yet the Doctor is sure she is human. What is the terrible truth?


This is an idea I had a while ago, but I'm only just thinking about actually writing it. Please read and tell me what you think - do you want me to continue it?

(ducks and hides as fans of her other stories start wailing for her head) I'm sorry guys! I will upload more of Down the Rabbit Hole and Crossroads soon! I promise!

* * *

The energy blasts were coming closer and closer. There was no way he could stop them in time. He and Rose would be fried… There was a flash of blue light. A feeling of warmth. The Doctor spun around

"Wait, what? That should be impossible. I didn't sense any teleportation device within a radius of 9.874 miles. Well, approximately that is" Rose looked at him and laughed nervously.

"Approximately? But wait, where are we, Doctor?" The Doctor turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I have no idea, Rose. And that scares me more than anything out there. One moment, energy blast hurtling towards us, no chance of escape; the next, WHAM!" He slammed his fist against his palm and Rose jumped slightly.

"That would be because of me." The travelers spun around. Standing in front of them was a girl. She was shorter than Rose and had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" The Doctor looked curious, but not overly suspicious. Someone who could transport them without even registering on his senses… She smiled brightly at them.

"It's…complicated. Let's just say…I was your way out. I couldn't let you die. Unlike the other times, you didn't have a way out. Always have a way out, Doctor." He looked embarrassed

"Well, I do normally. I have this thing, a spaceship, my TARDIS. I've kinda lost it… I don't suppose you've seen it? A blue box, bout yay high?" He stretched up his hand as far as it would go "Well, maybe a little taller." The girl giggled.

"I know. You lose her too easily." Rose looked up at the Doctor and tried to stifle her laughter.

"Well, possibly…Really though, have you seen it?" The girl laughed again.

"Your TARDIS is around. Well, go on, go find her…Doctor" She faded out, leaving empty space. The Doctor stared in confusion for a moment at the ground, then turned.

"She just…and I didn't even feel it…" He visibly shook off the confusion and turned to Rose "Well, I guess we'd better be going Rose. Places to go, worlds to save, and my TARDIS to find." Rose giggled.

"Business as usual then."

"Yep, business as…wait a minute Rose! Are you trying to say I always lose the TARDIS?" A giggle was his only response. He pouted slightly and all Rose heard was subdued muttering. She turned back, just on a whim, and saw the girl standing where she had been previously. Rose smiled slightly, and the girl, noticing, winked and waved at her, before disappearing again.

****

_Pain, so much pain. She blinked her eyes open, but her vision was blurred. Was she crying? Did the dead cry? Wait, the dead were not meant to feel pain… so either her beliefs were all false, or she was not dead. That thought did not bring much comfort to her, not after what she had seen. The slow, quiet, sleep of death sounded like a blissful existence right now. She fluttered her eyes closed again. Maybe…if she just went back to sleep… this time she would not wake up again… Raised voices around her made her frown. Couldn't they just let her be? She felt a sharp pain on her arm, like something had pierced the skin, and suddenly was unable to keep her eyes closed. They snapped open and she glared at the white coated men gathered around her bed, muttering in subdued whispers._

_"Impossible…" "Human…" "Came __through the Cruciform?" She groaned and their eyes snapped to her. One, apparently the leader came closer to her._

_"What is your name?" She opened her mouth, and then frowned. The fire consumed name, identity, self._

_"I do not… remember" She replied. He nodded, making a note on a clip board. She realised balefully that his manner was entirely clinical, more suited to a scientist examining an odd specimen than a doctor examining a potentially amnesiac patient._

_"What is the last thing you do remember?" Her jaw twitched_

_"Fire… burning… it was all burning… the stars, the planets, everything… everyone was screaming, screaming, in my head, in the air, in the ground… all of time, burning." She broke down, sobbing. So many faces, and she couldn't recognize any of them. None held meaning for her – family, friends, all lost to the fire of the world and of her head._

****

The Doctor grinned manically as he ran up the slope towards the control in the TARDIS. He patted the column.

"Alright there girl? Not too annoyed at me losing you again?" He raced around, flipping switched and pulling levers. Then, he stopped, and turned to Rose, frowning. "She's low on energy." Rose also frowned.

"But we were at Cardiff just a couple of trips ago." The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. Strange… Unless…" He darted around again, pressing buttons before pulling out the computer screen. "Hmmm, I see. So that's how she managed it."

"Managed what, Doctor?" The Doctor was distracted by the display, and so didn't turn to face her as he replied.

"There's a foreign energy reading here, as if someone else tapped into the TARDIS' energy. That girl who teleported us must have used some sub-ether teleport device which was compatible with the TARDIS, which would explain why I didn't sense it! Of course! I'm so used to feeling the TARDIS, that her energy didn't seem odd to me, although it was being used in a totally different way. But only the Time Lords were ever able to create that sort of device, and she definitely isn't a Time Lord, I'd have been able to feel that, no problem. Awww! She must be some sort of genius! The device isn't just compatible with the TARDIS, but with all teleportation energy. It merely locked on to the TARDIS as the nearest and largest source of energy. Now I really wish I could have stopped her and asked her how she did that. I mean, I could do it, easy. But we were playing with teleportation energy when we were six. For a girl - a human girl that young to have figured it out… now that's brilliant." Rose bit back a giggle at how excited the Doctor was.

* * *

I have never written a Doctor Who story before - much as I love the series, so please, please tell me what you think - and bear in mind you aren't meant to understand everything yet, but if it's too confusing please tell me :)


End file.
